No Snow Day
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 20b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = October 25, 2008 |Image file = Ep20BS3.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Night Shift |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Belly Blanked}} is the second part of the twentieth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Cheer, Share, and Funshine are teaching McKenna how to rollerbear. Funshine makes the sidewalk sunny using his belly badge and then the bears slide on it. Cheer and Share try to help McKenna slide, but she ends up falling down. Grumpy shows up all bundles in protective gear for rollerbearing, but McKenna refuses to play anymore. Grumpy is revealed, revealing that he doesn't like to rollerbear. Cheer, Share, and Funshine suggest other things they could do, but McKenna refuses. Cheer points out that McKenna has a negative attitude, but McKenna says she's just like Grumpy. Seeing Grumpy all bundled up reminds McKenna of last winter. She talks about how she really liked playing in the snow, and Cheer laments that it's not winter. The nimbits appears, having hidden in plain sight by disguising themselves. They decide to make it snow and create a winter snow cloud. McKenna is excited that it starts to snow, but Grumpy grumbles about how he doesn't like snow. All the Care Bears leave to wrap themselves up in their winter gear. By the Gathering Tree, Tweazle and Bumpity appear and explain how they made it snow. Share, Cheer, and Funshine start to make a snowman while McKenna leaves to go sledding. While McKenna is sledding, she accidentally runs into Grumpy, which causes the two of them to crash. They find this hilarious, and run to sled down the hill again. Share, Cheer, and Funshine complete their snowman, but keep nitpicking and are upset about it. McKenna and Grumpy sled in and are very excited. The nimbits barely recognize Grumpy because of how happy he is. Grumpy realizes something is up, and explains that snow that the nimbits made is actually no-snow. No-snow makes everyone negative, but it had the opposite effect on Grumpy and McKenna. This is because if you put two negatives together, you get a positive. Grumpy tries to get Funshine to melt the snow, but he refuses. Instead, Grumpy and McKenna leave to build something to melt the snow. Grumpy invents a Heatalator, put it doesn't work. McKenna realizes that the Care Bears acting negative is how she always acts. McKenna again comments on how she loves the snow, causing it to melt. She realizes her positive attitude is melting away the no-snow. McKenna returns and helps make Cheer, Share, and Funshine happy again. As this starts to melt the snow, the bears return to their usual selfs. Funshine uses his belly badge to melt away the rest of the no-snow. With the no-snow gone, McKenna becomes grumpy again. Cheer tells McKenna to focus on being positive, just like the bears had to while under the effects of the no-snow. McKenna says this worked and now she feels better! Cheer says being positive can run off on others, so you can spread the cheer. Errors * After McKenna falls down, Cheer is missing her eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep20BS1.png * When it starts snowing, Share is missing her eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep20BS2.png Trivia * Oopsy doesn’t appear in this episode. * This is the third appearance of McKenna, the previous episodes she was in were Here Comes McKenna and Whose Friend is Who?. * This is the fourth appearance of the nimbits, they last appeared in Flower Power, Bumpity and Tweazle, and Tempus Fugits. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes